


Ряса

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В доме Господа для него всегда пахло смолой и ладаном. В этом святом месте он ощущал только укрепление веры и покой. И каждый раз находясь в божьем храме он чувствовал как всего его грехи и пороки исчезают, растворяются под взглядом Его.Так было всегда.Прежде.Но один проклятый язычник всё может испоганить.





	Ряса

Всего пару суток назад для него всё было иначе.

В доме Господа для него всегда пахло смолой и ладаном. В этом святом месте он ощущал только укрепление веры и покой. И каждый раз, находясь в божьем храме, он чувствовал, как все его грехи и пороки исчезают, растворяются под взглядом Его.

Так было всегда. 

Прежде.

Но один проклятый язычник всё может испоганить.

Сейчас же гонфалоньер римской католической церкви чувствовал запах чужого, но такого знакомого, распалённого желанием тела, ощущал призрачное суматошное движение рук на собственном и чувствовал совершенно неуместное возбуждение при взгляде на укоризненное изображение Спасителя. 

И при всём этом он ничуть не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Два дня назад.

Графу Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере не было необходимости молиться вместе с прочими. Грубо говоря, его даже не могли заставить исповедаться, впрочем, это зависело целиком и полностью от настроения Папы Сикста. И тем не менее, гонфалоньер церкви исправно посещал дом божий, замаливая свои самые разные грехи.

Поход в церковь не был праздником, но и не превращался для него в безнадёжную рутину. Это было исцеление духа, приносящее покой и мир в его душу после отпущения очередного греха разной степени тяжести. Граф ощущал, как его грехи тают, а сам он становится чище, лучше, пускай и не на долго.

Этот раз исключением не был. Причастившись, Риарио попросил оставить его на время одного, и, оставшись в полном одиночестве, говорил тихо, но отчётливо молитвы на латыни, размышляя о тяжести своего очередного проступка. Он не любил, когда ему мешали, а потому посещал церковь или ранним утром, до того, как благовест отобьёт к Утрени, или поздней ночью, после того, как звонарь сыграет к Полунощнице.

На сей раз он посетил храм ночью, а потому вокруг стояла тишина, прерываемая только его молитвами, треском свечей и тихим шорохом ветра, заглядывавшего сквозняком в двери. Граф прикрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточится на том, что волновало его больше всего, как на его плечо легла рука и он вздрогнул, резко обернувшись.

— Молитва, брат мой, есть не самый короткий путь к Господу, — знакомый голос глаголил из-под капюшона и Риарио потрясённо посмотрел на нахала, прервавшего его, и вскинул бровь.

— И что же тогда сделает нас ближе к Царствию Небесному? — спросил он, щурясь и силясь рассмотреть лицо говорящего в туклом свете. Может быть, ему лишь показалось? Может, он принял похожий голос за тот, кто опускал его на дно всё глубже и сильнее, говоря ему снова и снова о том, что надежды нет на счастливый исход. Но ведь даже у жулика должна быть совесть!

Белозубая улыбка расползлась, и знакомый до боли голос заметил:

— Лишь в те моменты, когда имя Божье срывается с губ вдохновлёно и страстно, и сознаёт человек, что он великий грешник, лишь тогда он встаёт на путь приближения к Всемогущему. 

Риарио поднялся с колен рывком, и сбросил капюшон рясы со священника, глядя в хитрые глаза, не позволяющие усомниться в том, что жулик ждал этого часа, возможно, не один день, и, скорей всего, даже не одну неделю.

— Ты совсем сдурел, Орсо?! — граф зашипел не хуже змеи, чувствуя как негодование топит его изнутри. 

— Да уж, только безумец может таскаться на эти проклятые, омерзительно занудные и долгие проповеди, чтобы застать своего любовника рабом Божьим, а не...

— Графом? — Риарио вскидывает бровь, по прежнему ощущая негодование. Жулик весело усмехается:

— Задница. 

— Ты в Божьем доме! — голос графа не терпит возражений. Он смотрит на жулика поджав губы и больше напоминая строгого наставника, нежели разгневанного любовника. — Почему ты здесь? Ты же терпеть не можешь церковь.

— Я думал, ты сразу догадаешься, — ухмыляется Зо, продолжая с наигранной мечтательностью, в которой Джироламо чует долю издёвки, — ночь, благостная тишина церкви, последний прихожанин, возносящий молитвы и молодой аббат, убирающий воск догоревший свечи...

Лицо графа вытянулось. Это было немыслимо — осквернить даже подобными мыслями святое место. И в голову приходит весьма резонный вопрос:

— Откуда у тебя вообще ряса?

— А ты что, думаешь, что кельи ваших аббатов охраняются так же, как архивы Ватикана? — Хохотнул жулик. — Так, одолжил у кого-то из твоих прислужников. Итак, раб Божий внемлет наставлению простого аббата?

— Проповедь от язычника? — Джироламо снова поднимает бровь и всё же растягивает губы в улыбке, принимая всю иронию ситуации и оценивая чувство юмора любовника. — Тебе придётся постараться, чтобы убедить меня.

— Думаю, за этим дело не станет, — Орсо горячо выдыхает ему на ухо и ослабляет узел пояса, позволяя в тусклом свете свечей разглядеть отсутствующее исподнее.

Сердце графа начинает биться где-то в горле и его ломает меж двумя чувствами — оскорблением и желанием. Он борется с собой ещё с полминуты, за которые пояс падает на холодный пол, а ряса ненужной тряпкой оседает у ног Орсо. Этого времени достаточно для того, чтобы снова пройтись взглядом по обнажённому бесстыдно телу, по которому Джироламо успел соскучиться за время вынужденной разлуки. Гонфалоньер церкви остаётся где-то там, позади, его титулы валяются у ног Орсо, вместе со сброшенной им рясой, а Джироламо протягивает руку, не касаясь, но находясь на расстоянии тепла от кожи кузнеца и мошенника. 

Страсть побеждает веру, и Джироламо делает один короткий шаг навстречу. В его голове проносится совершенно нелепая и дурацкая мысль о том, что, здесь, наверняка холодно и сквозит со всех щелей. Он не привык к тому, что Орсо заставляет его чувствовать желание сберечь и позаботиться о нём, пусть большую часть времени вместе они спорят по любому, самому ничтожному поводу, а сам любовник, коего он в шутку зовёт медведем, не выглядит как тот, кому эта забота необходима.

И всё же Джироламо чувствует в себе эти порывы снова и снова, пусть и считает, что Орсо сочтёт их неуместными. 

Он кладёт руку на затылок жулика, притягивая его к себе и накрывая его губы своими. Другой рукой он отстёгивает плащ от колета и покрывает плечи любовника им сверху, притягивая к себе за талию. 

— А ты, похоже, совсем не против, м? — выдыхает в его губы Зо, и прикусывает, прижимая графа к себе теснее. 

— У тебя есть шанс убедить меня в том, что всё это не дурацкая затея, о которой я буду жалеть до конца своих дней, — отзывается, тихо и тяжело дыша, Джироламо.

Их губы соприкасаются снова, но это больше не трепетный поцелуй, это — война. Они снова решают кто из них будет доминировать, и эта борьба приятна, пусть и несколько выматывающа, ведь никто не хочет сдевать своих позиций.

Зо опрокидывает графа на пол, устраиваясь сверху, и, прежде чем это снова кончится потасовкой, использует запрещённый приём — его губы касаются нежной кожи графа, обычно прикрытой шейным платком, а пальцы пробегаются по шнуровке штанов и ловко юркают под пояс, безошибочно обхватывая восставшую плоть и умело, сказочно хорошо лаская её. 

Джироламо не протестует — его довольный стон вспархивает под купол и отражается от стен, усиливаясь многократно.

— Тише, Римо, тише... — бормочет Орсо за ухо, но не накрывает рот любовника ладонью, чтобы помочь тому сдержаться, и Джироламо небезосновательно думает, что того заводит эта ситуация, недаром он каждый раз касается самых чувствительных мест, вырывая из обычно сдержанного графа то стоны, то крики. 

Рука движется на плоти правильно: в меру быстро и уверенно, но этого недостаточно, а потому Джироламо подминает любовника под себя, приспуская штаны и членом быстро скользит по ложбинке меж ягодиц Орсо, не проникая, но притираясь ближе, плотнее. Он крепко обхватывает его член и свой и припадает в горячке к ключице жулика, скользит носом по впадине и покусывает мочку уха, в ответ выбивая из того жаркие, полные удовольствия стоны.

Звуки наслаиваются друг на друга, и это больше похоже на оргию в святом месте, но это не имеет значения. Холод воздуха и жар тела любовника, поцелуи и горячие объятия, трение от каждого толчка в кулак, которое выбивает все мысли — вот всё, что имеет значение, в действительности. Не молитвы и не Божьи знамения, не вера и не церковь, а два дыхания, перемешивающиеся в жарких поцелуях, скольжение друг о друга и чувство полного взаимного желания — это оказывается более священным, чем оставить храм Бога в чистоте и непорочности. Да и что может быть грязного в любви, в которой раз за разом Джироламо погрязает всё сильнее? Для него нет спасения, но он и не искал его прежде, а теперь...

Его взгляд падает на полный укоризны взор сына Божьего, страдающего и окровавленного, взирающего на него с распятия, но горячие руки Орсо тянут его ближе, теснее, и он забывается в страстном шёпоте, в полуприглушённых стонах, в своём имени, сокращенном до невозможности и склоняемом на все лады:

— Ну же, Римо... Ещё...

Движения становятся совсем быстрыми, хаотичными, и, на самом пике, Джироламо упоминает Господа всуе, снова и снова призывая того в свидетели собственного счастья. И ему совсем не надо признавать собственные грехи, чтобы попасть в Царство Божье, потому что он уже там.

Рай оказывается так близко. Он никогда бы не подумал, что этим может быть не только жар мужского тела под ним и сбившееся дыхание любовника, но и холодный каменный пол, тихий гул смолкающих стонов пол сводчатым потолком и даже ряса, сбившаяся до боли где-то под коленями. 

— Ну что, — лениво вопрошает Орсо, переводя дыхание и натягивая проклятую рясу снова на своё тело, — я тебя убедил?

Граф блажено улыбается вместо ответа.


End file.
